Rhyming Potter
by Eskimo Emmy
Summary: This Harry Potter tale is far from the norm, this story is written in poetry form! Please r&r. If no one likes it I'm not writing anymore!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the cantaloupe!

Chapter One

  
  
Harry sat alone in the dark of his room,  
Contemplating his miserable life in gloom.  
Living with the Dursleys had been rotten  
And on his birthday he had been forgotten.  
Not just by them but by his friends too.  
Had they all just got better things to do?He thought back on the past year's tragic events,  
Things were now beginning to make more sense.  
He still felt guilty bout what he'd done,  
But he knew that much worse was yet to come.  
To know this he didn't need to be psychic,  
His destiny meant danger and he didn't like it.  
And for the umpteenth time he thought,  
"Whatever happened to Voldemort?"Just then, into the windows, something crashed,  
A puff of feathers and Harry dashed,  
To catch the owl and its parcel to find,  
A birthday cake and several cards signed  
By all his friends, people he loved most,  
Wishing him a very happy birthday by post.  
Errol the owl was still in a daze,  
As Harry read the cards amazed.He stuffed his mouth with cake and smiled,  
As he organised his school things and piled  
Them into his trunk, ready to go  
Off to the Weasleys' at the Burrow.  
He had been invited by Ron his best friend,  
To stay at his house 'til the holiday's end.  
As the Dursleys ate dinner the next evening – clam chowder  
Ron Weasley and his dad, Arthur, arrived by floo powder.The Dursleys froze and stared in shock  
And Petunia spilt food all down her frock.  
With two owls and a trunk Harry hurried downstairs  
Avoiding his aunt and uncle's angry glares.  
He greeted the two Weasleys with an ecstatic grin  
And cheerily asked them how they'd both been.  
"Well now You-know-who's return is widely known,  
His planned surprise comeback has now been blown.  
The Ministry's been going frantic of course  
And that idiot Fudge is showing no sign of remorse.  
For not believing you Harry he's lost much support.  
Now no one can rest 'til You-know-who's been caught."  
Mr Weasley helped Harry with his things as he spoke,  
He looked and sounded tired, his voice a mere croak."As you can imagine things haven't been great  
With the Order and Ministry, Dad's been working 'til late."  
Ron spoke softly to Harry so his Dad couldn't hear,  
Their summer had been stressful that much was clear.  
"Right you two let's go," said Arthur with a sigh,  
And so they left the Dursleys home having said goodbye.  
Soon Harry was in a kitchen that was buzzing with life,  
Where more Weasleys greeted him including Arthur's wife."Hi Harry!" said Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister,  
Then Fred and George apparated in and just about missed her.  
"How's it going Harry?" George said with a wink,  
"You two are late!" their mum yelled from the sink.  
"Come over here and help with the dishes!"  
And they immediately complied with her wishes.Then Lupin came in to join the merry group,  
Bringing with him what looked like a giant cantaloupe.  
"How's it going Harry? How's your summer been?  
Have those Dursleys been starving you? You look much too thin."  
Lupin looked concerned but more for Harry's mental state  
Than his physical appearance and small loss of weight.  
He was worried about how Harry had been  
Since Sirius's tragic death and all that he'd seen.  
"I'm fine," Harry lied with a feigned gladness,  
But thinking of his godfather he was filled with sadness.  
"How are you Lupin?" Harry made to enquire,  
But he became distracted by someone in the fire.  
The girl that stepped out, smiled at him with glee,  
And Harry and Ron smiled back at their good friend, Hermione.There was a buzz of excitement and trivial chatter,  
Until Molly Weasley dropped a plate with a clatter.  
"What's been going on?" Hermione asked looking for answers.  
"You're all to stay here 'cause we're not taking chances."  
Molly spoke as she set the table facing Miss Granger.  
Then Lupin explained that they were still in much danger,  
"The Order doesn't want you lot wandering the streets,  
For who knows what dangers all of you could meet.  
Knowing your luck you'd bump into Voldemort, I bet,  
He's after your life Harry don't you forget!"After a good dinner where few significant things were said,  
Harry and his friends went off to bed.The next morning Harry and Ron came down the stairs stumbling,  
And as Ron had breakfast he started grumbling,  
"I can't believe we're stuck here all summer!  
Still I guess its better than last year. What a bummer."  
Hermione noticed Harry's questioning face  
"Why aren't we at Grimmauld Place?"  
Hermione answered, "I thought you knew,  
Now Sirius has..." She turned a pinkish hue,  
"The Place had been bewitched to vanish  
And to all intruders it would banish  
When no one by the name of Black  
Would ever be coming back.  
The spell was cast hundreds of years ago  
I guess that Sirius forgot or didn't know."  
At the thought of his godfather Harry felt sick,  
He finished his toast and left the room quick.The following days flew by quite uneventful.  
Not knowing what was really going on, Harry was resentful.  
Hadn't keeping him in the dark made last year worse?  
He had to defeat Lord Voldemort that was his curse.  
All of Ron's older brothers were no longer living at home.  
The twins stayed at their joke shop thanks to Harry's loan.  
When they did see the others there was little time for greeting,  
As they were always on their way to some secret meeting.  
But seeing as the four of them weren't allowed out,  
They tried their best to find what the meetings were about.  
"If only Fred and George were here," Ginny quietly grumbled,  
"Yeah, they'd find away to listen in," Ron huffily mumbled.Harry awoke really late the next morning,  
To the sounds of Ron's thunderous snoring.  
"Good morning Harry!" Ginny said coming in,  
"Alright Ginny!" He replied with a grin.  
She leant over Ron, and yelled in his ear,  
Loud enough for the whole house to hear,  
"Come on Ron! Get off your lazy bum!  
Look our Hogwarts letters have already come."  
The boys got up and dressed in great haste,  
Which took a while 'cause they ran out of toothpaste.  
But although they arrived downstairs at high speed,  
Mrs Weasley said that there's no need,  
"I've already collected all yours books for this year,  
Don't sulk Ron and you too Ginny dear."  
"But we wanted to get out the house!" Ron cried,  
"You will soon dear," his mum replied.And soon enough as you might have guessed,  
They were soon on their way on the Hogwarts Express.

A/n  
This poem's getting to be a pain,  
And we know that it is really lame  
But if you like it, we'll write some more  
And you'll find out what else is in store  
–for Harry.  
R&R


End file.
